Screamers
by Caseyislaughing
Summary: Cobra x Kinana lemon. This is smut just as a warning also the story mentions future events from the end of the grand magic games arc. Also mention of Jerza but not much.


**Author's note : DO NOT READ IF YOU AREN'T****CAUGHT UP ON THE MANGA**

**Mention of future events (like one line but still)**

**This is smut. So read at your risk. if mature content offends you find another story.**

**Information may be inconsistent considering I do not have any personal experience on the subject... Meaning I'm a Virgin and don't have any experience with sex Besides what I've read in other fanfics, doujinshis, and porn.**

**I wrote this because I love this pairing and could not find any smut on them so here it is.**

**Enjoy! 3 **

* * *

He hated Screamers! With a passion of course. His special hearing made him intensely aware of everyone around him for miles. Cobra rolled his eye at the sudden sounds while he passed the brothel. The fake gasps and moans of the girls working littered with thoughts of money and the men internally praying their wives would not know. Cobra walked a little faster pulling the girl trudging behind him forward.

"Come on." He mumbled. Kinana's heartbeat was fast but Cobra didn't have to be a dragon slayer to feel the way her pulse traveled through their entwined fingers.

"You're pulling to hard, Erik." She whined as she tripped over the uneven cobblestone beneath her feet. She couldn't believe he lived here in this run down town so close to the red light district. The pain of his pulling had been replaced with the uneasy presence of his hand being placed on the small of her back gently pushing her forward as the two walked side by side.

"There? Is that better?" He asked but received no answer. Her pulse was either getting louder or they were getting close to their destination. They were on the edge of town past the bars and brothels and away from the dark alleys hiding dark figures with broken dreams. Him being a fugitive and all had the fantastic choice of living in a run down shack at the edge of a rotting city or sleeping out in the cold. Choosing the former had a distinct advantage about now after he found her.

Cubellios. Alive. Well. And now fairly attractive, he had found her again. Knowing she was apart of Fairy Tail made this a some what easy and challenging task. He had found her when Jellal made one of his trips to visit the guild or more specifically Erza. Keeping it in mind that although he did help with fighting the dragons there was bound to be some bad feelings between himself and the popular guild over the whole Nirvana fiasco. Keeping out of sight was easy but he had to risk it by sneaking into the kitchen to meet her. Pulling her into an awkward hug he asked her to come with him if only for the night. She immediately agreed.

So now here they were walking down the street of some far off town. her heart raced in her chest. She was nervous, anxious, and just a little bit frightened. But over all these other emotions there was also desire. A desire to be with her long lost friend, except this time the adventure they were about to partake on was much more 'mature'. Kinana didn't even notice that they now had reached the run down town house until she noticed the missing presence from her back.

The door unlocked with a soft click and was held open so that she may walk through and into the dark hall. Kinana took a deep breath before walking up the chipped concrete stairs and into the black room. Kinana couldn't see at all and was startled by the sound of the door being shut once again and locked. She moved to look behind her but before she could her back was to the dark hard wood door. A hand had moved from her shoulder to her waist and a small circle was drawn there before she felt the soft presence of lips at her collar bone. They moved up softly and slowly and each one made her sigh. It wasn't until they had traveled past her neck and along her jaw line until she heard him speak again.

"Do you want this?" The question was simple. Kinana heard the uneasiness in the poison dragon slayer's voice. He was nervous that she would say 'no' and he would have to return her to her home.

Kinana reached out into the darkness in front of her and gripped his shirt. Pushing her body into his and moving to whisper in his ear.

"More than anything in the world." It was a classic line really but true none the less. Cobra growled a low purr before forcing her to the door again. Gasping and arching her body off the blunt object only pushed her further into him. His mouth was on hers before any noise could escape. His tongue slithered through her parted lips and her hands snaked their way into his hair. His hips ground hard into hers and she pulled away to moan. Her legs threatened to give out below as all attention to blood flow was directed to the flower between her legs.

Cobra shifted their body's so that his knee now rested between her legs and slightly pushed into her womanhood. His mouth trailed both sides of her neck leaving dark red marks and nips from his sharp teeth, watching her face through the veil of night that hung between them could of made him lose it all right there. Her head pushed back against the door eyes closed, lips parted, her chest rose and fell with her panting.

Cobra gently pulled the straps of her halter top over her head and pulled down the top of the dress and exposed her large perky breasts. Cobra pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before cupping her left breast. Kinana shuttered.

"Erik." She breathed out pulling herself to him again. She held on to his shoulders and buried her face into his chest . She was nervous. This time on the brink of turning back but she didn't want to. "Can we go somewhere else?"

Erik dropped his hands to her butt kneading it and giving her neck soft nips before pulling her up and carrying her, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. "The bedroom?" He gained a noise of confirmation from the girl wrapped around him and began climbing the stairs to the second level. Easily maneuvering around the dark house having the floor plan memorized. Somehow managing to open a door he slammed it closed with his foot. He took a few steps before dropping her onto the messily made bed.

Kinana leaned up only for Cobra to grab her face and kiss her. Sitting between her knees he began pulling off his maroon jacket and threw it to the floor. Pushing her back down to the bed he pulled the rest of her dress off. Leaning over her to kiss her lips he entwined their finger and brought her hand up to his mouth. Kissing each knuckle gently.

"Tell me if you want me to slow down." He said softly. He was answered by a curt nod from her before kissing her lips once more. His right hand moved to softly cup her breast. She sat up on her elbows to watch the way his hand groped her before his fingers gently twisted her nipple. Laying on her right side Cobra watched her face as he touched her. Closing her eyes and rolling her head to the side Cobra took his chance to kiss her again. The kisses seemed softer. Kissing down her neck to her chest he laid between her spread legs. Cobra gently took one of her nipples into his mouth. Flicking it with his tongue he heard the sharp gasp of his lover and felt her arch further into him. Grabbing and fisting the sheets as he worked her over. Massaging the other breast with his hand he let his free arm worm between their bodies and stroked her womanhood over her panties.

"Erik!" Kinana cried out and he pulled up for a moment moving his hand away from her nether region and released the tightened bud from his mouth. She panted for a moment before whining.

"Please… Don't stop." Eyeing her carefully Cobra chuckled before continued with his ministrations. Flicking her nipple with his tongue his hand rubbed her southern lips before pushing the soaked cloth aside and running a finger between them. She moaned once more. Crying out once more as Cobra found that magic little button that had nearly made her lose her mind. Pulling her thighs up a little Cobra rubbed her clit bringing the girl close to the edge. Releasing her nipple he kissed his way back up to her mouth. Pulling her into a passionate kiss he pushed a finger inside her. Using her gasp to his advantage he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Pulling away to let her breathe he inserted another finger. Gently he began stretching her, His eyes watched as her face contorted.

"How you holding up?" She hadn't told him to stop yet so he of course wanted to make sure she was still okay.

"I'm… I'm okay." She stuttered out. "It feels weird." She mumbled out as well. She squirmed around a little. but was otherwise okay.

"Are you having fun?" Changing his patterns he began thrusting his fingers into her. She moaned again before huffing out a quick 'yeah'.

"Are you ready?" Cobra wanted to be patient and make sure she was comfortable but he had underestimated his own strength in this situation. His own member was killing him. Pressing hard against the confines of his pants.

"Yes." Grabbing his cheeks she pulled him into a quick kiss and sat up on her knees while Cobra fiddled with his belt before he was able to kick off his pants.

"Is there anything I need to do?" Kinana asked quietly fumbling with her fingers in her lap.

"What?" Cobra thought about what she had met before understanding what she meant. Pulling her legs out from underneath her as he kissed her nose. "No you don't need to do anything. You're perfect Kinana."

Cobra pulled her panties down her legs and began gently rubbing his length between her lips letting himself be coated in her juice. He positioned himself at her entrance before giving her a soft kiss and sliding in. She grunted at the intrusion and clawed at his back. He himself groaned at the feeling. Finally surrounded by her wet warmth. He rocked his hips against her creating a steady rhythm. Slowly Kinana wrapped her legs around him. Pulling down his face to kiss him. The steady rhythm got faster and the kisses were interrupted by moans, groans, and grunts. A fine sheet of sweat had covered both of them and Kinana was so close to cuming. Chanting his name over and over she had almost started to cry.

"Erik please! I-I can't take it anymore!" Cobra simply whispered sweet nothings into her ear before snaking his hand in between their bodies and rubbing her clit for her. She let out one of the loudest cries he had ever heard and soon joined her in their climax. Still thrusting into her until both were spent collapsing to the side of her. He took a moment to catch his breath. Once his orgasm had finally ended he pulled her close. wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck. He heard her giggle.

Twisting to face him she rubbed his chest. "I love you." She whispered to him. He smiled and kissed her forehead "I love you too." He watched as his lover drifted off into sleep in his arms. And he realized how much he enjoyed screamers.

* * *

**Second Author's Note: I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes or if that was just unbearable to read. Please review, favorite, or follow. I might add another chapter if I can figure out how to do so, but most of all thank you for reading. **


End file.
